


On Fire

by MandMandM



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Fire, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4197414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandMandM/pseuds/MandMandM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things get pretty tough for Ace when the flower shop he works on burns to the ground and blames the firemen for their delayed arrival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Fire

**Author's Note:**

> For MarcoAce Week 2 (on Tumblr): Day 1 (Fire)

“Ace, are you sure about this?”

“Er, honestly? No. Ow! Nami, you can’t just hit me with that thing!” Ace rubbed his sore arm, glaring like a petulant child.

“It’s watering can!” Nami screeched. “How many times do we have to go over this?!”

“It doesn’t matter, right?” he asked matter-of-factly, holding up the said can with an innocent smile. “And it’s not like I’ll talk to the customers about it.”

Nami gave an evil stare. “Robin needs someone reliable, and you’re not exactly that,” she explained slowly. “Ugh! Why did I let Luffy talk me into hiring you?”

“Because he’s your boyfriend? Ow!” Ace exclaimed before putting his hands up in surrender. “Okay, okay. I swear I’ll do my absolute best.”

“You do just that!” Nami huffed with a crazed look in her eyes. With the amount of concern she had for the shop, Ace—heck, maybe even anyone—would think she owned the place, but no. Nami was a close friend of Robin, who was the real owner. So Nami was like a pseudo owner.

Even while musing, Ace still caught her next words. “If I didn’t have an exam, I’d fill in for her. But no, I got you of all people to watch over the shop!” she whispered in horror, mostly to herself.

Ace rolled his eyes. Come on, he wasn’t that bad. Sure, he didn’t know a thing or two about flowers, but he could still do this job, right? What more did plants need than water? It was oh-so simple, and yet, his roommate’s girlfriend didn’t seem to share the same idea.

She’d kept on ranting about how to keep the _Chris Santimum_ fresh and how to handle the _High Dranger_. Ace had just nodded like a good friend, but he was actually letting his mind wander. No one could blame him. He didn’t even know those flowers existed in the first place.

Ace kind of understood why Nami had a hard time entrusting the job to him. After all, the plants she’d brought to his and Luffy’s dorm room died in less than three days. It was Luffy’s fault, though; he clearly remembered Luffy water those mini plants six times on just the first day. Somehow, Ace got dragged into the conversation and ended up as Luffy’s accomplice to the crime, just because he hadn’t done anything to prevent the “murder” from happening.

These two would be the cause of _his_ death, Ace just knew it.

Yet it turned out Nami still trusted him, because, well, Ace wouldn’t be surrounded by flowers, wearing an apron, if that wasn’t the case. Though judging by the half-worried, half-suspicious stares she was sending his way, Ace started to think him getting hired was a matter of desperation than trust.

The bell rang, signifying the arrival of a customer, and Nami instantly wore a kind smile—it scared Ace how easily Nami’s mood changed. Although it was a wasted effort because the customer turned out to be—

“Robin! What are you doing here?”

There, walking into the shop like she was meant to be for this place was Nico Robin, the _actual_ owner. Instinctively, Ace relaxed because the actual owner was much better than the pseudo owner.

Robin smiled. “I thought I’d check in here before heading to the airport. You look worried, Nami. Is something the matter?”

“Hm? Oh, no! It’s nothing.”

“She doesn’t trust me with the shop,” Ace said at the same time Nami did. She sent him a murderous look.

“Oh?” Robin asked, still in a pleasant mood. _Nothing seems to faze her_ , Ace thought. “Nami, I already taught Ace all he needs to know. You have nothing to worry about.”

“A-are you sure?” Nami sounded like she was giving Robin a chance to get out of a tragedy, like Ace ruining her business. Ace rolled his eyes again.

Robin’s smile widened. “Yes.” She turned to Ace, still smiling. “Besides, Ace has quite the charm with flowers.”

“What?” both he and Nami asked at the same time. He had a charm for plants? Nami raised an eyebrow at him, and Ace replied with a shrug.

Robin laughed at their bewildered expressions. “I trust Ace to take care of the shop, that’s all that matters.” She looked around the shop. “I’m going to miss this place. Take care of everything for me, Ace.” She’d turned for the door when she stopped. “Nami, don’t you have finals to study for? I’ll drop you off at your dorm, if you like.”

“Ah, yes, Robin, wait!” Nami said, scooping her books up from the counter and turning to Ace. “We’ll leave the store to you, okay?”

“Yes, pseudo owner.”

“What?”

He bit back a laugh. “Nothing. Later, Nami!”

And since the bosses were about to leave, Ace chose that time to remove his apron and strip off his shirt. Unfortunately, Nami decided to give one more worried look at him. She gave a small shriek.

“Ace! What the hell are you doing?!”

He stared with innocent-looking eyes at her, while placing the apron over his bare chest. “What? Robin said I can do whatever I want.”

“But not walking around half-naked obviously! You’re not at the dorm where you can walk around looking like that all the time!”

“Well, I did ask and as long as I’m comfortable, Robin said she doesn’t mind.” Ace shrugged. “I mean, it’s summer, and this place’s making me claustrophobic so—tada!” He grinned triumphantly.

Nami looked at him like she was questioning his sanity. Suddenly, her expression cleared and turned disbelieving. “Don’t tell me … Robin … she—” Then she turned and left without another word.

Ace just shrugged again and pulled out his earphones from the one of the apron’s pockets. He pressed play on his phone and soon, heavy metal resounded in his ears. Contrary to Nami’s belief, he wouldn’t abandon his job. To prove it, he picked up the water can thing and started spraying water plus whatever medicine he didn’t bother memorizing on the blue flowers, humming to Fall Out Boy.

He sighed contentedly. This was so much better. Well, everything was so much better as long as he was shirtless and listening to music. Ace remembered Nami’s horrified expression and chuckled. Wonder what that was all about Robin in the end, though.

Oh well. Nothing could possibly go wrong while he was in charge. What harm could selling flowers do?

* * *

No, there was no harm in selling flowers, but the real problem lay outside the shop.

The sirens wailed like there was no tomorrow, which was starting to grate Ace’s nerves. He watched, devastated and hopeless, as Robin’s flower shop disappear in flames while firemen ran around, doing their pathetic job with the water.

They wouldn’t be able to save the shop. It was too late. To make things worse, Ace was still topless and had only saved a half-finished bouquet of roses.

How did it turn out like this?

Ace knew how it turned out like this. After watering the flowers inside, he had started with the ones displayed out front. Then, by some miracle, three middle-aged women approached the shop and bought some flowers. Ace had been able to give them what they wanted without trouble. He had been high fiving himself in his mind when more customers filed in. He didn’t know why, but they were mostly females.

He tried to keep up, even though he knew serving ten people at once was impossible. Some customers took pity on him and told him they’d be back for their order in the afternoon, much to his relief. He had been so relieved he smiled. For some reason, the rest who were waiting put off their orders for later, too, and Ace bowed gratefully at them, smiling. The customers didn’t look disappointed, though. He realized flower buyers were really nice.

So he had spent most of the day making the orders, until the unexpected happened. It was a little past three when the old man selling takoyaki beside the shop burst in, looking panicked. The sushi restaurant was on fire, he had said, so he wanted Ace’s help in getting his stuff out. Ace started panicking, too, because that restaurant was one shop away—the old man’s takoyaki shop being that one shop that stood in between. Nami would kill him if something happened to the flower shop. Robin would get upset with him.

“Young man, are you going to help me or not?” the old man had asked.

He’d made his mind. “Let’s go, gramps!”

He’d helped the old man carry some of the takoyaki shop’s valuables. All the while, he made sure to check both the fire and the shop. It didn’t look good for the former. The fire had grown and was currently making its way to the takoyaki shop. Soon, the old man’s shop was filled with so much smoke it was too risky to save more. The old man thanked Ace, and Ace rushed to the flower shop, all sweaty and dirty.

 _Where the hell is the fire department?_ Ace thought exasperatingly. He’d looked around the shop, wondering how he was going to carry all the plants outside when a police officer popped in and ordered him to leave the shop. He didn’t agree at first, but had no choice in the end, grabbing the bouquet he was making on his way out.

Listening to the police was a good thing, because things had become worse. The fire was consuming the takoyaki shop and was only minutes away from Robin’s flower shop. Ace’s legs gave out. He placed the flowers on his feet and buried his face in his hands. This just couldn’t be happening to him. It shouldn’t be happening.

The most awaited fire department finally arrived, but it was too late for Robin’s shop. The whole place was on fire. Ace didn’t have to look up to know. The damn fire was glowing too brightly. He heard many footsteps and felt water spray on him until he was soaking wet.

 _Why_ _is this happening to me?_

“Hey, you, get back,” he heard a guy voice say. Then his shoulder was being shaken and he looked up and glared. It was a fireman. “It’s dangerous over here, kid. You should stay back.”

“My friend’s shop is on fire, and you want me to stay back?!”

The fireman raised his hands. “Look, kid, I don’t want any trouble, okay? Just get back and grab some dry clothes.”

“No! I’m staying here!”

“Want me to get you arrested?”

In a flash, Ace was on his feet. “How dare you threaten me when you people were too slow with your job? This shouldn’t have happened if you weren’t too slow!” he yelled.

“You brat—”

“What’s going on here?”

 _Great. Another one._ “You better do your jobs right, because a lot of people are suffering the consequences, okay?” he shouted.

“What did you do, Thatch?” the second fireman asked.

“Wha—why me? This brat thinks he’s—”

“Enough,” the second fireman cut him off. “Why don’t you go help Namur? I’ll deal with this.”

“Tch. Fine.”

The first fireman left and Ace glared until he was out of sight. “What? Just leave me alone,” he snapped. The fire was almost gone now, and Ace made a face at the burnt remains of Robin’s shop. He saw the shriveled up flowers and felt guilty that he hadn’t saved them all. He exhaled sharply. What would he tell Nami and Robin?

He was so deep in thought he hadn’t notice the fireman still there until he spoke, “On behalf of our department, I would like to apologize for arriving late today. We have a valid excuse for that, but you probably wouldn’t care if I told you anyway.”

“Damn right,” Ace muttered. “Sorry for picking a fight with that guy, too.”

“It’s all right. It’s our fault you lost your business.”

“My friend’s business,” he corrected and sighed. “Not that an apology or getting angry can bring back what was lost, though.”

The fireman stared. “You’re right.” He rummaged in his pockets and held out a small, rectangular piece of paper to Ace. “Here’s the number of our department. I don’t have a pen right now to write my own, but use it to look for me. If you need any help, I’d be happy to assist you.”

Ace gaped. “Uh, thanks?” He took the card.

“By the way….” The fireman suddenly left, much to his confusion. When he got back, though, Ace was speechless. “We managed to save them. It’s not much, but….”

In his hand was four blue flowers looking fresh and wet, like they hadn’t been plucked out of a burning building. Ace smiled and took the flowers, tucking them inside the bouquet.

“Thanks for saving the Chris Santimum.”

“Oh, those are mums?”

“Uh, I’m not sure.”

The fireman’s mouth twitched. “Are you really working in that flower shop or did I assume incorrectly?”

Ace chuckled. “Don’t worry. Your assumption’s correct. Today’s my first day.” His smile fell. “And my last.” He groaned and would like to rant some more if it weren’t for a sneeze.

“Here,” the fireman said. Something was tossed to his face—a dry shirt. Ace blinked. “You might get sick with only that wet apron and pants on.”

“No worries. I don’t get cold.”

“Just wear it, kid.”

“I’m not a kid,” Ace argued, but he put on the shirt anyways. “By the way, what’s your name?”

“Marco. You?”

“Ace.”

“Ace,” Marco repeated. “Nice to meet you, although I’m sorry it has to be under these circumstances.”

He laughed. “Same here.”

Marco smiled. “I’ll be going now.” Then he turned away.

“Hey.” Marco looked back. “Do you really mean it?” Ace lifted the paper. “Because I don’t know….”

“Yes, please call if you need anything.”

“Thank you, Marco.” Ace smiled.

Marco’s answering one was just as great. Ace was starting to think that maybe this day was not so bad, after all.

That is, until he saw Nami.

“PORTGAS D. ACE, WHAT DID YOU DO?!”

**Author's Note:**

> I-I have no excuse. Again, sorry for the mistakes. And I’d like to know what you think!  
> P.S. Lame title is lame.


End file.
